


It's okay. I'm here now.

by SHSLCoffee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor [Mention], Fluff, M/M, Markus Manfred, Sadness, fuck me i blame north, give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLCoffee/pseuds/SHSLCoffee
Summary: This is the end of the Revolution between the Humans and Androids. Now It's time to go and get Simon.[ After Connor uses Simon to find out where Jericho is]





	It's okay. I'm here now.

**Author's Note:**

> [One Shot] 
> 
> Probably wont continue this. Was just prompted to make it.

The explosion. That was how it all ended. The loud, malicious boom that wiped the city clean of any human life, and left nothing but androids behind. The explosion that had been caused by the rectangular device which fell from Markus’ grip the moment after he’d pressed the button.  
In the distance, he watches as the buildings perish slowly, windows smashing as the wind whips. Out on the rolling skyline, fifty miles away, a lancelike ray of blue-white light shot up into the gathering dusk--a clump of five rays, really, from five deep shafts in an irregular pentagon half a mile across, blended into one by the distance. An instant later, there was a blinding flash, like sheet-lightning, and a huge ball of varicoloured fire belched upward, leaving a series of smoke-rings to float more slowly after it. That fireball flattened, then spread to form the mushroom-head of a column of incandescent gas that mounted to overtake it, engorging the smoke-rings as it rose, twisting, writhing, changing shape, turning to dark smoke in one moment and belching flame and crackling with lightning the next. Then There was another enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch its way out of the main complex of the building a few feet from them. Windows shattered. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel, a deadly rainfall, showered down. Alarms - shrill and deafening- erupted. A huge bite had been taken out of the side and the roof of the building. The pillar of fiery smoke and dust, still boiling up from where the bombs had gone off, was being violently agitated at the bottom.

A series of new flashes broke out, lifting and spreading the incandescent radioactive gasses, and then a great gush of flame rose. A column of pure hydrogen must have rushed up into the vacuum created by the explosion; the next blast of flame, in a lateral sheet, with great rags of fire, changing from red to violet and back through the spectrum to red again, went soaring away to dissipate in the upper atmosphere. Then geysers of hot ash and molten rock spouted upward; some of the white-hot debris landed almost at their feet, but halted a few meters away as if understanding. 

North’s smile couldn’t be wider, they’d done it. They’d exterminated humans from Detroit for thousands of years. This would be their home. Their place to inhabit. “We’ve done it. Detroit is ours. We won the revolution Markus”

She says, slight shiver in her voice from excitement. Turning quickly to her leader. But her smile slowly seems to fade as she spots him.

Markus was staring silently at their aftermath, his eyes reflecting the large red fireball that had shot out of vicinity of the bomb. He was quiet, but didn’t seem happy. “Yes.” He murmurs. “We won…” He glances down. They won through death and murder. They won through killing, but he knew, he knew that this wouldn’t be the end. There was no way that they’d just allow a city to be taken like this.

“Markus.” This time it was Josh’ voice. He glances back to look at his old friend. “We have androids reporting that there are multiple androids being held in the Detroit city police department. I asked them to look, but… its Simon.”~

Simon….? Their Simon? His Simon? 

“Simon?” North asked, turning to Josh. “But that’s impossible, we left him on the roof of the-“

Markus interrupted her. “It doesn’t matter now, North. We need to go find him, tell him we won. He needs our help after everything he’s done for us.”

The other androids around them were cheering, hugging, throwing guns, laughing and talking amongst themselves. But that all ceased when Markus talked to all of them. He raised two fingers to the side of his head where his LED should have been.

Using their telepathic connection, Markus spoke. “We are heading downtown to rescue an old friend. Look for any androids, give these androids from the camp clothing. You are allowed your skin and identity.”

The androids immediately began moving, doing exactly as their leader asked them to. He had brought them what they wanted. Their freedom. Their peace. In their eyes, he was rA9. But he didn’t think he was rA9. 

Then Markus began to move, North and Josh following like lap dogs. Josh didn’t seem all too happy, but North had a spring in her step. 

The journey down to the Detroit City Police Department was very quiet, and that was mainly because the three of them, or rather, Josh and Markus were looking around at the destruction that had been caused. Where once was smooth grey concrete, kept clean by the robotic street workers in orange jackets, are now cracks and pieces of rubble. The city planted saplings have exploded in their pots, given more time they will either break their man-made prisons or die, root bound and weak. The wind passes almost unhindered, passing down the streets faster than a freight train and howling just the same. In the plaza there are still the fashionable store signs for coffee shops and delis. Tables and chairs had been swept off their feet and had crashed through shop windows. Street’s had been filled with overturned cars, and they had to clamber their way through. 

Until finally, they reached their destination, and my god how it had changed. The only way that they had known this was the police station, was because of the electronic maps installed into their software. Otherwise, it was completely ravaged, flattened and swept over by the explosion. This caused Markus to slightly panic. Because Simon wasn’t here, amongst the rubble. 

Behind Markus and his two associated, a few more androids had followed. They were carrying boxes of spare parts and thirium. “I asked them to.” Josh spoke up, noticing Markus’ confused expression as he had turned to them. “Just incase.”

Markus nodded, quite thankfully. He’d been… very silent for being their leader. North, however, raised an eyebrow. But she didn’t say anything else. They didn’t seem to need it at the moment.

Markus clambered amongst the rubble, overturning large pieces of it, until he found a staircase that led down. It was filled with debris of all shapes and sizes, and as soon as he spotted it, he called for North and Josh, who had also been looking. Together, the three of them managed to create a hole that each android could squeeze through. Markus then ordered them to get rid of the rest of the debris whilst he looked downstairs. 

They complied without being told again. Something Markus was used to by now, and with that he crept down the staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase was a rather wide room, immediately he recognised that this was an evidence room. Which would have been held together by some sort of security. But because half of the room had been caved in, the security was broken, and it allowed Markus to walk forward over the tiles, crunching glass and small rocks beneath his feet.

Up against the wall were five different androids, and one was on the floor, covered in a pile of rubble. Scanning each android told him who was who and which was which. The first was a PL600 model, which made Markus immediately happy, but after further scanning, he found out that it was a different serial number to Simon. This was the android under the rubble. He then moved onto the ones on the wall. Held up by some sort of robotic arm. Scanning this android told Markus he was a WB200 android. He was pretty messed up. His head was smashed in, Thirium everywhere. It was gruesome to look at, and so Markus moved on This one was a WR400 model. It had blue hair, and appeared to be unfunctional. Scanning it found out her name was Traci. She was the same model as North. His eyebrows furrow slightly. But she’s was not the one he was looking for. Next was an assortment of evidence, knocked over and broken, but meaningless to him. This was probably how Connor found out about them. Connor who was with the other androids back in central Detroit. 

After her was another Traci model, except this one had brown hair. It was completely out of commission, which made Markus extremely sad. With a sigh, he moved to the next. A HK400 model. Upon scanning it, it appeared nameless. It was unnamed...? It’s owner… didn’t name it…? What a poor life for this android to have. A feeling of guilt washed over Markus, even though he knows he couldn’t possibly have been there to save him from what happened. 

Then he moved onto the last, eyes dragging from the HK400 to the familiar PL600 model that he knew so well. Blonde hair, fell over his melancholy written face, slumped over, head rolled down to look at the floor. His eyes were closed, those brilliant beautiful blue eyes. 

Markus’ eyes trail over his poor broken body, and he almost tears up, were it not for the fact that he needed to hold himself together for the others. “JOSH” He called. “Bring the parts and the Thirium!!”

A moment later, Josh waddled forward with two other androids carrying parts. “Oh my god… Simon… Is he… is he…?”

“No. No he’s not, he can be recommissioned, I just need the parts to do so.” Markus murmurs shakily. He scans Simon quickly. “I need component #3983v”

Josh quickly maneuvered through the different components and parts, and plucked out the right one. He held it carefully in his hand, walking over to Markus, before he opened his hand. “Help him, Markus.” He then placed it into Markus’ hand. 

With a nod, the leader of Jericho turned back to their companion. He places the component inside, and twists him, and with a jolt and a gasp, Simon’s LED flickers, eyes opening, but…

His eyes, they were black and blue. He was… blind.

“Who- Who is there--? G-Get away from me—Right now!” Simon yelled. Josh stepped away from Markus and Simon, whilst North popped her head around the corner. The two of them were silent.

“Simon…? It’s me, Markus” Markus murmurs, raising a hand up to place it against his chest. 

“Ma-Markus?? No- No it’s not you—You—You lied to me—You’re not Markus—get away from me- GET AWAY!” Simon screams, wriggling his head back and forth. Josh moves to put a hand over his mouth, turning away at the sight of his friend.

Markus meanwhile was trying to keep it together. “S-Simon it’s me I promise- It’s me—” What had happened to him…? Why didn’t he trust him anymore. 

“You- Left me again- you left me to die—again- Why did you leave me Markus…?” Simon asked, his voice glitching in certain places.

“North-“Markus called, voice cracking. “The parts-“. North quickly moved to bring the box. 

“It’s okay, Simon, Simon we’re here to fix you, we- we won, we’re going to take you home” Markus tries to explain, his smile is wavering. “Simon” Josh murmurs. “It really is us, do you not believe us?” 

“J-Josh…? I- I can’t see- Of course I don’t trust you—Markus used me last time I did-“ Simon whimpers, his blonde hair falling over broken eyes. 

Used..? Markus… used him? 

Markus stepped forward, and placed his hand on Simon’s chest, to which the other android jolted. “DON’T TOUCH ME!”. His response called something to writhe inside of Markus. He felt anger, sorrow, he felt… sorry. He lifts Simon up and off of the arm against the wall, holding him in his arms carefully.

“Get- Get- away… from.. me..me… Ma..Markus..?” Simon’s voice slowed down as he brought his hand up against Markus’ chest, sliding it up to his face, where he cupped his cheek. Tears formed in his dead eyes, and they slid down his cheeks. “You… You are… my Markus” He whispers. 

Now Markus breaks down, sliding down to the floor with the broken man in his arms. “I’m so sorry that we left you there Simon, I’m so- sorry-“ Tears were already filling up in his own eyes, as he stares at Simon’s face, his hand sliding to move some hair out of his face for him. “I’m here now. I promise. We’re here, and we’re going to make you happy again. I’m… I’m going to make you happy again”. 

He couldn’t fathom what Simon has been through. The terrors he had seen and suffered. His eyes move down to look at his body, his missing legs, his torn up arm. His face crumples slightly, and he looks up, to catch North’s worried eyes.

He glances back down to Simon, and it was then that Simon’s whimpers became more audible, eyes closing in… relief as he realised he was safe. He nestles into Markus’ chest, a feeling of safety, and home washing over the smaller man. Markus lifts his hand to stroke his hair gently, shushing him in a relaxing manner, as Josh and North moved around to fix his legs. 

Even when his arm and legs were fixed, they stayed like that, Simon curled into Markus’ chest, until North announced that they could fix his eyes. 

Slowly, Simon’s eyes opened, and those dark black and blue pupiled eyes looked up at Markus. “I want to see you again”.

The process didn’t take long. Josh had spent far too long finding blue eyes like Simon’s, even though he had insisted he didn’t mind. And after bringing them over, they removed his old ones, and slotted the new ones in.

Slowly opening his eyes, Simon’s vision would be fuzzy for a moment as the new ones adjusted, but upon spotting Markus’ face, he burst into a happy gasp, tears rolling down his cheeks, and he moved to hug him, squeezing him tightly. Markus, as he gasped, smiled widely, hugging him back tenderly, a soft chuckle coming from the Jericho leader. Simon was back. He was back, and Markus wasn’t ever going to let him out of his sight ever again.


End file.
